


Hungry for...

by TheTurksPajamas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Mildly dubious vampiric consent, Probably ooc, Sex, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurksPajamas/pseuds/TheTurksPajamas
Summary: A vampire ends up with more baggage than he was expecting on Halloween night.A Final Fantasy 7 AU story
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Hungry for...

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a prompt for Turkstober for day 31: Halloween Party. I decided to make it an AU because I can. Posting it separate though since I think I’ll end up doing at least another chapter. This is inspired by 90s and early 2000s vampire media which I grew up with and is very loosely based on/inspired by a chapter from Lost Souls by Poppy Z. Brite. VERY mind you, and I wouldn’t ever claim to say that this compares, it’s just where I took inspiration from. And if that genre of media isn’t your thing, this might not be either and that’s okay.
> 
> Also, I know this goes against my own HC of how materia work but shhhhhhhhh.

It was hard to miss the tall stranger as he entered the underplate bar. He’d been here before, but no one could say they knew who he was. And as he strode across the main floor, he was prepared to do what he usually did on these nights. Pull off his coat, hike his ass up on a barstool, order a whiskey he wouldn’t finish, and wait. He pushed the sleeves of his Henley up over his forearms, not because temperature bothered him anymore, but to make himself seem relaxed, more approachable.

He went by Rude, but he was not. He had always been outwardly quiet and reserved, even before it had fit the stereotype of what he was. The bar itself was one of several he visited when he needed to. A small, dingy, moderately loud, dark thing lit sporadically by small spotlights and oddly placed fluorescent neon. The patrons tended to match it well. A lot of lonely souls looking for somewhere to go for the night, attempting to find some warm body to try and make themselves feel whole, or some substance to do the same.

It had fit his needs. He had never been unsuccessful here yet. Not only for the fact that he was quite tall, handsome with chiseled features, or was usually well dressed in casual, dark clothes that might almost put him out of place here if not for the multiple piercings lining both of his ears. He had an aura that could attract people at will, quite literally. He never used it right away. It was suspicious to leave too quickly, and he still hadn’t even begun to consciously use it when the person he could sense approaching him from his left flank spoke to him.

“What’re you supposed to be?”

Rude lifted a quizzical eyebrow down at the man as he approached. All wild, fire engine red hair and sharp edges, dressed in holey jeans, a grungy band T cut into a tank, and carrying a worn leather jacket. Crescent tattoos resting on his cheekbones. He was around 24 or 25; about the same age that Rude himself had been before he had been ‘reborn’… As much as he’d hated that term. He smelled _delicious_.

“Nnn?”

The shorter man draped his jacket over the neighboring barstool, turned his back to the bar and propped his elbows on it next to Rude. He had almost as many holes in his ears as Rude did with various jewelry, most notably featuring several small hoops, an antique dangle with a round purple gem and a dagger charm seemingly added by it’s current owner, and another with a small dangly bat. “It’s Halloween? And you’re in a bar? Don’t tell me you don’t even got a good lie ready.”

He’d almost forgotten the holiday when he left his apartment this evening. The one day that he should have the easiest time having his fill. “Hmm. Would you believe me if I said I was a vampire? Or is that too much of a cop out?”

The other man sighed. “Not very original, I guess.” He cracked a grin and pointed to his naturally elongated canines. Some people had them, but he definitely wasn’t a vampire. “Me too.”

“Ah, so you’re also not very original?”

“You caught me.” A shy smile graced his lips. It was quite alluring. The light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks helped. A product of the sun. “We’re just different flavors, y’ know? You’ve got that tall dark and broody thing, and I’ve got that wild and reckless thing. We coulda been the stars of different horror flicks.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Rude admitted with a small smile. “Do you have a name? Or should I just call you ‘Lost Boy’?”

“ _You_ can call me whatever you like. But my _name_ is Reno. What should I call you?” He tilted his head to punctuate his question as he swayed side to side to the low thrum of music, still leaning back on the bar, and Rude’s eyes were drawn to his hips. This man was somehow making him feel things he hadn’t entertained in a very long time, but…

“Rude.”

‘Reno’ lifted one pointed brow. “Rude? That a nickname?”

“It’s short for something.” 

Reno’s heavy-lidded gaze likewise lingered on Rude’s arms, moving up to the stretched fabric covering his biceps and shoulders. “Don’t suppose you’d tell me if I asked real nice?”

“Maybe.” Rude looked across the room, catching the googly eyes from the ill-put-together zombie he had felt boring into his back the whole time Reno had been speaking with him. “You with someone? The zombie over there looks like he’s angry I stole his snack.” Not that he couldn’t handle some drunk fool, but having anyone follow him out of the bar would only complicate things.

“I was talkin’ to him, sure. I’m much more interested in you, to be honest. You waitin’ for someone? You don’t seem very thirsty.” He glanced down at the untouched glass on the bar.

“On the contrary. I’m very thirsty, just not for whiskey.”

He leaned even closer, looking up from under his eyelashes. “Yeah? What’re you thirsty for?”

“Maybe, something ‘wild and reckless’.”

He smirks, apparently pleasantly surprised at his success, and the pink tip of his tongue peeks out to swipe along his lip. Rude could detect the change as arousal started to take over Reno’s body. “I do like to bite, but if you’re into it… I’m definitely down with gettin’ bit, too.”

“I’m into it. You care to get out of here?”

Reno slipped his left arm around Rude to grab his glass from the counter, tossing back the two fingers of whiskey in one gulp and setting the glass back on the counter. “Let’s go.”

They pulled on their coats and Reno lead the way out of the bar and into the night. Once they were on the street, Rude looked left, looked right, realized he had been so distracted that he hadn’t thought about where they would go. Reno raised an eyebrow at him. “We could go by the river. It’s nice out.”

Rude nodded. It wasn’t far, but it would be out of the way. “Sounds good.”

Reno grinned as he turned, content with leading the way. It was cool out, but not so much so that it would get in the way of either of their plans. Now, after leaving the press of bodies in the bar and walking out into the night, his hunger made it progressively harder concentrate. The scent of Reno’s blood now flooding his senses, away from the din that surrounded him moments before. It was iron, and spice, and something uniquely his that Rude couldn’t pinpoint and it made his receded fangs ache to be freed. He had waited as long as he thought he could between feedings, without letting himself become too weak. It had made him ravenous. Rude willed himself to follow Reno, focusing on the confident gait and the swing of his long hair sliding side to side across his back as he walked, instead of how badly he wanted he wanted to grab him in the middle of the street and let the taste of that blood wash over his tongue. If he had to kill tonight, if it had to be this beautiful creature, with his lonely, mischievous eyes, he would try and make it as painless as possible.

The river itself cut through a portion of the slums, a tumescent vein that shone eerie blue\green in the dark of the night. It was beautiful, with the luminescent water and patches of flowers of various shapes and colors scattered along the banks. But this spot was also quiet, further from the noise and prying eyes of the city center. Reno stopped in a grassy spot and turned to Rude, stepping in very close. His pulse had quickened with his anticipation. “It beats the shit out of where we were. Unless you had something better in mind.”

“No. This’ll be fine.” Rude said softly as he shouldered out of his long coat, laying it out on the grass and gesturing with an open hand to invite Reno to sit.

“Gee, what a gentleman.” Reno chuckled as he moved down to the ground and Rude followed, coming down to his knees. As he settled back to his haunches, Reno surged forward, bracing his hands on Rude’s thighs and stopping with only inches between them. He hesitated for two beats before bringing their lips together in a kiss. Rude moved his hand to Reno’s neck as their tongues slid against each other, pulling them closer together. He tasted of the whiskey, and of other sweet but equally toxic concoctions. Reno pulled back again to quickly shrug out of his jacket and lay it overtop of Rude’s, before tugging his tank over his head to expose a lot of lovely, blushed flesh.

“The leather feels good on my skin.” He said with a grin before moving back in to devour the other’s lightly smirking mouth. With gentle pressure Rude urged Reno backwards until he rolled to his back, Rude following him and settling in between his thighs. He rolled their hips together and Reno mewled against his mouth, hands fisted in the front of Rude’s Henley. Rude’s lips slid down, over Reno’s chin and towards his throat, placing kisses along the way. Reno turned his head to the side, allowing easier access to his neck as he writhed beneath the other. Rude stopped at the pulse point just under his jaw and sucked at the tender flesh there until his fangs began to push their way out from his gums. Reno was tensed in anticipation, obviously expecting teeth. Playful bites from a lover roleplaying as a vampire. But Rude moved on, trailing down the pale neck, nipping carefully at a clavicle with only his incisors.

Rude continued his trail down Reno’s chest and started working at unbuckling his belt. He teased over a pierced nipple, taking in the specific scent of clean skin, just barely concealing the heady fragrance of his blood. Rude kept his eyes trained low, keeping the preternatural amber glow that came as he was preparing to feed out of view. Between how hungry he was, how _intoxicating_ Reno smelled, and how good he sounded panting and moaning more and more the lower Rude went, he was barely keeping himself sane. However, he would make it enjoyable for him, as much as he could. The bite itself had an erogenous effect, and the closer the bite to the source of their pleasure, the better. If he did it right, it would distract him completely, and he wouldn’t even know what was happening.

He shimmied Reno’s jeans down past his thighs and as his cock sprang free and lips ghosted over a hip bone, Reno’s hand came to rest at the back of Rude’s head. He arched off the ground and let out a high moan as Rude palmed him, stroking languidly. Rude’s lips came to his target at Reno’s inner thigh and as his tongue came out to prod at the throbbing pulse there, he looked up into his pretty face flushed with arousal for what he assumed would be the last time. Once he got started there would be no stopping him until he was satiated. Their eyes met and Reno’s moved down to Rude’s now visible fangs, and then back up to amber as widened for a moment. Reno breath caught in his throat. “A-are you… really…?”

Rude turned and sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of his thigh. Reno tensed and let out a pained whimper before it subsided, and the sound was replaced with gasps and breathy moans. Rude himself moaned as the first wash of blood ran over his tongue, but then he clamped on, taking great, greedy pulls as his belly was filled. Reno’s blood tasted even sweeter than his mouth, yet still with an aromatic quality that hit Rude like lavender and spices. He didn’t spill a drop.

Rude felt him tense again, heard his breathing shudder through his release, rolling his hips as much as Rude would allow. Immediately after, he wilted. His movements became weaker, the hand on Rude’s head slid down to rest at his hip, and eyes the color of the river grew heavy, loosing focus as he lost consciousness.

Rude lifted his mouth away from the wound. It was done. The torch passed. The full, warm cask of Rude’s belly already filtering vigor out to his own veins and capillaries, strengthening him. It was a damn shame, honestly. He had been very pretty, and exciting somehow in a way that Rude hadn’t felt in a very long time. But he had been so hungry. As the familiar feeling of shame settled over him, he went about righting Reno’s clothes. Tried to let him at least keep his dignity and not be done away with in a half-dressed state. He pulled up and buckled his jeans and was reaching out for his tank when out of the edge of his vision he saw a dull purple glow, coming from the left side of Reno’s face.

Weak whisps of purple light swirled around him suddenly, seemed to blow through him like dry leaves tumbling over concrete. Reno took another shallow breath, eyes seemed to focus again on Rude, if only partially. Automatic cure magic.

“Mr. Vampire… I don’ know… what you did, but that was… that was somethin’. Felt like… my heart stopped for a minute. I… I think I needa nap. Ssso tired.”

Rude froze, hand outstretched, eyes wide. This had never happened to him before. They never lived long enough to speak to him afterward. He didn’t know what to do, what to say. Was this some kind of divine punishment to finally stack the last stones of guilt on his shoulders? He had learned to cope with it over the years, with the lives he had to take to survive, but as he looked down at the dying man in the grass beneath him, he had the thought that this one might be the one to finally break him.

“I… I can’t…” He tried to lift his hand from where it had lain across his hip. It lifted only just and dropped again, when Rude grasped it and held it in his own. The knowledge seemed to hit Reno in a rush and his brows came together with worry. His voice was very small when he spoke. “Am I dying?”

“Yes.” Rude’s expression was contrite, anguish apparent in his voice. “I’m sorry that I deceived you.”

“Shit. I-I’m not ready.” He was very pale as a single tear escaped him and rolled down his temple into his hairline. Rude had never seen someone survive the bite before, for any reason. The auto-cure magic had only barely kept his heart beating. He would still die if nothing changed.

Somewhere deep in the depths of his brain, something ancient told him ‘Feed him’

Maybe… maybe this could be the time. He had never turned anyone before. He refused to try it against his will though. Reno would have to make the decision. Rude kept Reno’s hand in his own and held it close to his chest as he bent closer to him.

“If I could… make you like me, would you accept?”

“Can you?”

“I… I think so.”

Reno’s eyelids fluttered as he looked into Rude’s eyes. He took a breath that could be considered deep for his current state and swallowed hard. “Yeah… Do it.”

Rude moved on instinct, biting into his own wrist to open the vein and lowering it over Reno’s mouth. “Drink.”

Reno looked confused for a moment but lacking the strength to do much else, he followed the request. He opened his mouth, trembling tongue lapping at the wound as his lips latched on. He took whatever he could until Rude’s accelerated healing kicked into effect and sealed the cut. Rude hoped it would be enough. Reno’s body shivered several times and he lost consciousness again.

Rude supposed he had to have faith in the process. If this was what the process was. They should get to safety. Someone stumbling upon them now would not be good. He continued dressing what was now his charge, pulling a kerchief from his coat pocket and wiping the blood from Reno’s mouth and the come from his stomach. He lifted him easily from the ground and looked into his face, hoping that he could see those eyes open again and that they wouldn’t despise him for what he had done.


End file.
